Lamb
Lamb is the youngest of five MudWing dragons, all abused by their awful bigwings. She was hatched as the runt and was believed to be the weakest. Her name was given to her because of her soft features and light colors. Biography When Lamb was first hatched, it was believed that she would not survive. However, she kept up surprisingly well with the others. That was until Thistle, the bigwings of the troop, began to abuse her and her sisters, beating them into submission under the mentality that with strictness and cruelty would come the perfect dragons. Lamb was picked on exceptionally more than the rest of her sisters. Dawn and Violet never were that close with her, but Heather was. Heather often protected Lamb when she could, and did her best to draw Thistle's attention from her whenever she could. Heather was extremely protective of Lamb and did her best to also keep an eye at her at all times. Lamb often ventured out on her own, escaping Thistle whenever she could and slipping away whenever Heather would allow it. She liked being alone. On one of her many long walks, she caught the eye of two brothers from another MudWing troop. It wasn't long before Thistle began to get bored and greedy and unsatisfied with the results of his "training". So, in exchange for treasure and status, he offered Ox, a very rich and well set MudWing, Lamb's talons in marriage. Ox met with Lamb and recognized her as the pretty MudWing he had seen all those nights ago. He instantly agreed to marrying her, quite sure that he was in love with her. Lamb had no opinion and was too used to keeping her silence to speak out against it. She didn't want to be married at her young age--especially to someone she didn't know nor love. But Ox seemed quiet and decent, much better than Thistle, so she didn't try to escape the fate being forced onto her. But then, things began to get chaotic. Buffalo, Ox's brother and bigwings was infuriated by their engagement. He had wanted to marry Lamb as well and was angry that Thistle had offered her to Ox and not him. He threatened Ox and promised him death if he didn't promise his future mate to him instead. Ox refused and their notorious feud began. For a long, long time, the two brothers fought over Lamb. Their quarrel split their own sibs in half and forced them to take sides. Each one would attempt to steal her back from the other, yanking her back and forth between two dragons, each with the same intention but with vastly different morals and views. Every time one would get close to arranging the marriage and making it official, the other would interrupt and steal her back. Poor Lamb could do nothing as she was caught in the middle of the savage tug-o-war, for she was the rope. The other MudWings in the kingdom openly looked down upon the feud and hated the foolish dragons participating in it. The fights happening in the streets often ended in grave injured and an occasional death, and it wasn't long before Queen Moorhen stepped in. She summoned each brother to the palace and informed them that if they didn't come to a decision soon and peacefully work out their issue, they'd be banished. This did nothing to stop the small civil war. Eventually, two newcomers came to the kingdom, called Bull and Grizzly. Bull had come to search for a long lost sibling of his, hoping to find a lead in the place where she had originally disappeared. They were pulled in by the civil war between Buffalo and Ox. Bull ended up falling for Lamb's sister, Heather. She promised him she'd leave the Mud Kingdom if he could save her sister from the fighting brothers. Bull did so, leaving Grizzly to guard the sisters and protect them from Thistle--who was beginning to get more violent. He helped smuggle Lamb to the Kingdom of Sky, where he promised she would be safe before he returned to the Mud Kingdom. Her sudden disappearance caused the war between brothers to end, but tensions were still high. Lamb wandered the outskirts of the Sky Kingdom for a long time. She was alone and afraid for a good few weeks. However, she ended up meeting company in the worst way. She walked in on a masked dragon slitting the throat of a SkyWing. The masked dragon instantly attacked her, and she kept her life, only because she promised not to tell a soul. The masked dragon chose to spare her, but kept her at his side at all times, out of suspicion that she'd go running to SkyWing officers if he ever let her out of his sight. However, she never did. Lamb grew quite attached to the masked dragon known as Warcry. For once in her life, she felt safe and at home. It wasn't long before Warcry began to reflect her affections. Eventually, Buffalo and Ox discovered Lamb's location. They charged into SkyWing territory, racing against each other to find her first. They both ended up finding her at the same time, sleeping at Warcry's side. Lamb was terrified that the two MudWings would decimate the first dragon she ever came to fully trust, but luckily her fears never came true. Warcry challenged them to a fight outside the cave. He fought the hardest he had fought in his entire life against the two brothers and won the fight. Had they put aside their quarrel to team up during the fight, they would have easily won, but their pride and hatred for each other was too much. Warcry beat them within an inch of their lives and they both fled back to the Mud Kingdom and didn't dare search for Lamb again. The tensions of the civil war were over and the Kingdom was at peace again. Lamb and Warcry live together on the outskirts of the Sky Kingdom. Appearance Lamb is a very pretty, young MudWing. She is noted to have much lighter colors than other mud dragons and is much smaller and shorter. She has a very soft and innocent looking face and is more chubby than she is muscular. She has light freckles dotting her snout that she hides with lighter colored powders and a few scars on her shoulders and back legs from Thistle. Her ears are much larger than other MudWings'. Whenever Ox had her in his possession, he'd often dress her up in silver, diamonds, and pale pink or purple jewels. He would also cover her in pale white silk. He'd stick jewels to her armored back scales and silver rings around her spines. Whenever Buffalo had her in his possession, he'd present her in a necklace studded with the fangs and claws of animals and dragons he had killed. He'd pierce fangs through her ears and occasional bits of silver. He also had a crown made from dead dragon bones for her. Buffalo also strung her horns with silver attached to bird skulls and feathers. He also straps claws and larger talons over her own smaller ones, although she almost never used them under him and finds it hard to walk in them. Once Lamb got together with Warcry, she started making flower crowns. The one she wears was the first one she ever made. She also has a pink pearl studded in each ear and never takes them out, as they were anniversary gifts that Warcry bought for her using the payment from one of his more difficult jobs. She often wears light pink powders around her eyes to bring out her flowers and her irises. Abilities Lamb is able to breathe fire when warm enough and is capable of holding her breath for an hour when underwater or in mud. However, she is rarely seen doing either of the two. She is considerably weaker than other MudWings, since she is a runt and much smaller than the others. Lamb has little experience in fighting, and Thistle's cruel 'training' hasn't taught her a single thing. However, she is often underestimated due to her size and obvious inexperience. This gives her plenty of opportunity to wiggle out of any opponent's grip or slip out from under them and flee. Her large ears are much more sensitive and give her a very acute sense of hearing. Personality Lamb is a very soft-spoken dragon. She doesn't have much to say, and is often mistaken as mute because of how quiet she is. She's often afraid to voice things that she does actually have to say, and this doesn't help her case anymore. However, she is a rather good listener and is very observant of small, worthless details that occasionally help her. She is not very opinionated or aggressive in the slightest. She's easy to push around and bully and is often walked on because she doesn't have much of a spine. Lamb is extremely submissive as well and a bit gullible, which proves to be very dangerous sometimes. However, she's very familiar with the cruelty of other dragons, and that makes her not as quick to trust others--even dragons she's known for years. She is used to both emotional and physical pain, and this makes her a bit stronger than other dragons mentally. Lamb is always nervous and afraid of making mistakes. She incessantly apologizes for things that are not her fault, which many dragons find rather annoying. Relationships Thistle Thistle is the third scariest dragon in Pyrrhia in Lamb's eyes. She finds him utterly intimidating and he finds her to be an utter disappointment, hence why he was so fast to basically sell her to another dragon without much of a second thought. He always found her the most irritating out of all of his sisters, and went out of his way to trip her or shove her to the ground. He had no problem letting her know just how insignificant and weak he thought she was. Dawn Dawn pitied Lamb, but never raised a talon to help her. Most of the time, she ignored her younger sister and chose to focus on pleasing Thistle in order to save her own scales. Lamb has always been very distant from her eldest sister and they'd be basically strangers if they were not related by blood. Violet Violet has always felt extremely guilty for not raising a talon to help Lamb either, but she cared considerably more for her younger sister than Dawn did. She often would mutter comforting words to her after one of Thistle's violent fits, but nothing more than that. She was a bit closer to Lamb than Dawn was, but not by much. Heather Lamb and Heather were as close as two sisters could be. Heather never hesitated when it came to coming to her sister's defense. She'd often sacrifice herself to give Lamb an opportunity to slip away and would take the blame for small mistakes that her sister would make as well. She'd always sleep the closest to Lamb and always kept her under her wing and at her side when she could. Ox Ox found Lamb to be an innocent kind of enchanting and found himself drawn to her from the moment he saw her on that fateful night. Whenever she was with him, he made sure to be exceptionally gentle and speak softly around her, very aware of her sensitive ears. However, Lamb eventually learned that his modesty and kindness was feigned, and he was just as psychopathic as his brother. Ox was possessive of Lamb, although he never said anything that directly pointed at the fact. He wanted to keep her away from other dragons and hidden from all but himself. Ox is the second scariest dragon to Lamb. Buffalo Buffalo was much more aggressive with Lamb than his brother was. He didn't really know how to be gentle with her, and decided it would be much easier to rule her through fear. He terrorized her, but never raised a talon or a tooth to hurt her. He paraded her around at his side whenever he could, wanting others to know that she was his, rubbing his brother's snout in it. She's much more of an object to him than she is to Ox. Buffalo is probably the number one scariest dragon to Lamb and if she really did have to choose which brother to marry, she would have picked Ox. Fawn Fawn despised Lamb from the moment Buffalo stole her back from Ox. This was because she was very, very jealous and wished for Buffalo to want her the way he wanted Lamb. She was particularly nasty to her because of this reason and wished to see her miserable at all times. She always hoped that Lamb would act up so Buffalo would kill her and she'd have a chance to swoop in and steal his heart for herself. Lamb never found herself able to hate Fawn--she could only feel pity for the other female MudWing. She felt sorry for her, knowing that Buffalo would never love her and that she was acting out of a broken heart. Bull Lamb didn't speak much to Bull. She is grateful that he helped her sneak into SkyWing territory, but she never grew close to him. She's a tad bit suspicious of him, as she never was able to find out whether or not he ended up treating Heather right in the end. Warcry Warcry is protective of Lamb, but not particularly possessive or obsessive over her. He makes her feel safe and she appreciates his protection more than anything else in the world. She was almost happy that she could learn to love again after all she had been through with Buffalo and Ox, even though the dragon she was in love with was a ruthless, scarred assassin. Their love is true--much truer and powerful than Buffalo or Ox's ever could be. Trivia * Lamb hates her freckles and often covers them up in powders when she can. * Because of Ox, Lamb hates diamonds. * She has a slight limp because of Thistle's abuse. He broke one of her back legs and it never quite healed right. * She always holds that same back leg up when standing neutrally because she doesn't like putting weight on it. * Lamb's favorite meal are hawks. * Her grandmother was an IceWing hybrid. * She sells bouquets of flowers and her flower crowns. Gallery ] ] ] ] ] ] Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Squilin)